Talk:Hot Rod Coupe Burning Route
I'm having a hard time with this page. The image link works, but the image is not displayed - I tried " " and that failed also. In addition, I typed the text in a Word File, and when I copied and pasted it, it put the first paragraph in a scroll box and dropped some of the text. I pasted it into Notepad first and then it worked, but it dropped all my Paragraph breaks, so I had to manually re-create them - any suggestions??? Tiger-Heli 14:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing the image. I noticed you used "File:" and the WTR page and I used "Image:" ... Tiger-Heli 14:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The alleyway gave me fits with the route, but I suppose people will figure that out ...Tiger-Heli 19:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :That's because you're not suppost to be in sameway traffic. Just stay in oncomming for all of 7th. ::Missed that - added it to the article - thanksTiger-Heli 20:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::You're suppost to stay in oncomming traffic for the whole time in every burning route/race you do, because you get boost that way. Sameway is for sissies. :P ::::It's actually easier to avoid traffic in the oncoming lane. (IMO) :::::Now Babad you know oncoming does nothing to help a Stunt Boost car. Oncoming charges Stunt Boost so little you might as well stay in sameway traffic. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 21:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Actually you're wrong, staying in the oncoming lane with a stunt car (or any boost-type) can make a huge difference. Exlonox is right about staying with the flow of traffic, but I only recommend doing so if you have already restarted the burning route event multiple times. For every route I've completed in the past, I have always stayed in oncoming traffic unless it was completely unnecessary. It's not a challenge otherwise. I didn't want to change the page again, but as written, the page now says that you should enter the tunnel in oncoming traffic, cross over into same-way traffic, and then get in oncoming traffic on 7th street (a divided road) - given the speed and lack of maneuverability of the HR Coupe, wouldn't it be better to enter the tunnel in same way traffic and cross-over into oncoming and stay in oncoming for the rest of the route???Tiger-Heli 13:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :No. You need to stay in oncoming before you hit the ramp to keep accumulating boost. Staying in oncoming directly after the jump is pretty much useless. The crossover after the tunnel isn't too difficult, is it? ::I suppose not - guess the page is okay as written then ... Tiger-Heli 17:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::@CCX, Trying to keep your boost going in oncoming with a Stunt Boost car is as productive as taking a crap when you are blocked up. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 22:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Way to be ignorant. Your previous statement is still nothing more than an opinion (just like mine). Staying in the oncoming lane with stunt boost cars (from my personal experience) has helped me win races and set better timed challenges. ::::Well it's fact that when the boost bar is empty on stunt boost it takes a good 5-7 seconds before it even starts to charge in oncoming(with no near misses). All other boost types charge within a second. You're better off drifting down the road then staying in oncoming. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 02:33, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oncoming does pretty much nothing for a stunt car, you're better off going for every jump that you see instead of focusing on not crashing in oncoming. On 7th Street there are jumps in between the two sides of the road so why not go there instead? You will have a lot more boost and almost no risk of crashing at all. Speedracer32 07:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :You're stating the obvious. I know how much obstacles like jumps and ramps benefit stunt cars, but the focus of the conversation is only on the benefits of staying in oncoming traffic. ::I'm not sure how relevant the discussion is - I completed the route in sameway, but I had to drift as above (but oncoming would have eliminated the problem with the alley). The discussion point was whether the page needed to be changed yet again.Tiger-Heli 12:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::@Konig, a stunt car in oncoming traffic has almost no benefit at all. Why would you stay in oncoming and wait an age for a tiny bit when you could take the jump on the left that could get 5x as much boost. Common sense should tell you that. Speedracer32 18:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) '''How about stay in oncomming, then go off the jump to the left, then go back into oncomming? duh' :Exactly, but from what I can see Konig is talking about the benefits of staying in oncoming in a stunt car, when there obviously isn't a benefit so why not stay on the right side and take jumps there instead of having a pointless debate about the benefits of it when there are none. Speedracer32 18:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::You obviously did read what he said. :::You're stating the obvious. I know how much obstacles like jumps and ramps benefit stunt cars, but the focus of the conversation is only on the benefits of staying in oncoming traffic. ::What he and I mean is which one is better, staying in sameway traffic and going off jumps, or staying in oncomming traffic and going off the same ammount of jumps? :::Staying on the right side and taking jumps is better because there is less risk of crashing and you earn pretty much the same amount of boost. Speedracer32 18:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC)